Cleaning Up the Sheets
by ACK512
Summary: Will is left alone for the better part of the day. Then he remembered The Big Guys request of checking out the bed sheets and changing them three days after his hiatus. What do you think is behind those bedroom doors? Well Will is about to find out. *Helen/Will fic* It's a bit of a general pwp.


**Author's Notes:**

Made it adult to be on the safe side. I just wanted something different. Something not smutty but in the end it turned out to be, I just can't resist Will/Helen. But anyway... at least it goes with the story :p

This was posted under my old account. Basically the story is still mine - most of everything else isn't :p

* * *

Biggie had gone out on his 5 year break and it collided too near with the usual Sanctuary problems. A freight of wild abnormals were being shipped from Nebraska and Helen was there with Tesla to meet Declan to share the abnormals between the two on the other hand was busy with Henry in the next city buying the latest gadgets and weapons from a secret underground facility.

When he woke up, all he got was a note saying where they were and what to do. That's when he remembered what Big Guy told him two nights ago.

"Will, when I'm gone I'm making you in charge of the house alright?" said Biggie with the gruffing noises in between. "Make sure you change the bed clothes in 3 days time."

He reluctantly agreed saying that it's just a few beds and a few rooms. He owed it to him to clean theirs every now and then.

What he didn't expect that he was all alone in doing it, worse of all, all alone in the Sanctuary save for the abnormals.

Irritatingly groaning he fixed himself up and headed to the first door.

**"The Big Guy"**

Opening the door he was pretty amazed with the place, it was about one and a half of Kate's rooms with a gigantic bed and a desk filled with movie cd's. Seeing that the place was clean and didn't seem to need to be cleaned anymore. He got the bed sheets and groaned.

"What the hell is in this?! Soft bricks?!"

The bed sheet was thick. Almost 3 inches thick. It wasn't a sheet anymore it was as thick as a block, it was soft but damn it was heavy like every single thread was glued together.

"I suppose this is how the bed supports him." Will thought.

But that wasn't the only thing he got when he lifted it up and looked at it down it was actually made of leaves and stems. It was like a whole forest floor on the inside but it didn't seem to be dying in anyway.

Will stared a bit, wondering if any bugs could be inside but decided not too look anymore for fear of being eaten by something... insect-ty

Taking the cover off and reaching for the Big Guy's closet he almost groaned.

The folded forest floor was almost 75 inches in height! Grudging at what Biggie asked him to do he pulled it out, thankful that the leaves and stem like substances seem to actually stick to the sheet and none of it fell off and placed it on top of the bed.

It took him at least 20 minutes for that alone and after that he was sweaty as hell. Next were the pillows.

It looked normal enough he thought, but when he carried it was like a log. Woody and heavy. Then he realized it was a log a soft one at that.

"Huh, maybe the Big Guy asked Henry to do something about this." Will thought.

Thinking that he couldn't do anything for Biggie's pillows he left them as is and traveled down to Kate's place.

**"Kate's Room"**

Kate's room was still the same since the first time Will showed it to her, same cotton sheets and fluffy pillows. Same window, desk and drawer. The only problem was it felt like World War Three was engaged there.

*Soda cans and - is that Magnus' WINE?* Were strewn on the floor, clothes were everywhere and the trash just kept piling up.

There were even magazine cartridges on the desk. Fearing that he may step a bomb he trudged slowly at her closet. His eyes jutted out of their sockets.

*WHOA! Full cat woman outfit! Black latex shirt, pants, gloves and stockings. DAMN!*

He quickly grabbed the multicolor striped bed sheet and proceeded to the bed, thankful that at least there weren't any strewn clothes all over it. Pulling up the *thankfully* normal bed sheet from the sides he spotted something from under her pillows, something glossy.

Taking the pillow off, thinking he should change it as well made his eyes pop out again.

It was a magazine, actually it were magazines. Two were covered with almost naked men and women and another was with a cover of big macho guns.

Gulping back another breath he daintily took it off the bed, changed the pillows, changed the sheets and placed them back.

**"Henry's Room"**

There was nothing wrong in Henry's room, actually he finished there quickly, only problem was Henry actually made a damn alarm to go off every time someone goes in when he wasn't in the Sanctuary.

He didn't care about the magazines and cool techno stuff he had. He didn't even care if there was a toy werewolf and a kiddie box behind the desk. All he wanted was out but he was sure to tell off and make fun of Henry when he come back.

**"Tesla's Room"**

Tesla's room size was the same with Kate's although a bit more, manly Victorian. It was Earth green in tone and pretty much clean. Save for the invention and scraps he had on his desk and the line of wine bottles that he was sure was Magnus' beside the bed.

When he got to the closet there weren't any sheets then he tried the cabinet. Finding dark blue satin sheet he pulled it out , but not before turning red to the things Tesla hid. He didn't know he was that into Teddy bears. But the moment he moved his eyes to the left side his face turned red for a different reason.

"Now that's a surprise! I never knew Nikola was that kinky before". There were a variety of objects that could turn any person's eyes wide.

"He did have more than a year to collect these things." Will mused.

He shrugged and went on the task of cleaning Tesla's sheets when he felt his eyes widen again.

*I might permanently be stuck with this kind of eye thing if I enlarge it anymore today!*

Under the sheets was small file and it contained several pictures of women, some in corsets, some in leather, cotton and even - fur? It was like a collection of women abound. The title almost screamed "MY CONQUESTS".

Turning it back his eyes finally had the ability to become narrower...

It may have been curiosity or just plain intuiton, but when he opened it, lo and behold.

"Magnus?!"

It was Magnus' pictures and it went on for at least 20 pages signifying at least a decade or more per page. Curly haired blonde Magnus, straight blonde Magnus, pink(?!) hair Magnus, afro Magnus and tons more.

What stopped him was the last picture, the Magnus he knew now. Curly dark brown hair and professional attitude. What stopped him was she was in a red silk robe. It didn't seem she knew it was taken since she was looking elsewhere. Turning the page one more time his heart stopped.

Magnus, his boss, his doctor, his friend...on a bed of red silk. Lying down on the bed, legs almost crossed together, wearing a tiny bright red panty and *is that a slit I see?!*

Feeling the urge to stare more

Magnus holding up a corset upside down, longer at one side. It was bright red, but translucent. He could see the curves of her breasts and the tight brownish-pink of it's tips. He groaned.

*Damn Magnus. When was this?!*

He felt himself stir.

Then an alarm went off.

"Zimmerman."

"Will." It was Magnus.

"We'll be home in a few moments, maybe an hour or two, Kate and Henry will be there after eleven at night. I hope the Sanctuary still looks the same."

"Yes!" His voice cracked "I mean, sure Magnus."

"Thank you Will."

Oh gods! He didn't know if it was real or his brain on overdrive, but Will felt that she just purred his name out!

*Oh shit! Two hours?* He wasn't even finished in Tesla and Magnus' room.

Fixing the bed and safely placing the folder back where it was he went out and walked with a purpose to Magnus' room.

**"Magnus' Room"**

Taking a deep breath he opened the door. He almost fell.

"Her room is bigger than all four of ours combined!"

It was already like a small house in there. Complete with the desk, plush carpet and good heavens, a four poster bed, made of silk, white silk at least.

Taking care of walking around and feeling the plushness of the carpet under his foot he decided he could skip the shoes and feel.

Walking to her closet he opened them and thought that nothing else can surprise him anymore. Ever, in his life.

Magnus looked like she never needed another piece of clothing anymore! It was a lot! It felt that Will would be eaten by it.

Confused by the number of cabinets to pull open, he opened them one by one, blushing more and more with every unveiling.

1. Magnus' stockings black.  
2. Magnus' stocking colored.  
3. Lace stockings...  
4. Bra's, black and white and gray sports bras  
5. Bra's black and white and gray lace bras  
6. Colored bra's still lace.  
7. *OH FOR THE LOVE OF!* Silk bras.  
8. Strapless bras

Hand shaking he pulled out another.

9. Handkerchiefs (phew)  
10. Socks... (double phew, wait... Magnus wears socks?)  
11. Knickers... sensible knickers.  
12. Bikini knickers  
13. (Oh God you could kill me now and I'd be happy) Silk knickers  
14. Thongs and T backs! (HALLELUJAH)  
15. Wait what?

It was leather? Black soft leather... Black soft leather... *Gulp* crotchless knickers..

"Will Magnus find out if I get just one of anything? Nevermind..."

He was already hard, feeling he was going to burst, he opened his fly but kept his belt and boxers on. Just to release some of the pressure.

He took out a piece of paper and read.

Changes:  
Yellow- Monday  
Brown - Tuesday  
Green - Wednesday  
White - Thursday  
Red - Friday  
Violet - Saturday  
Blue - Sunday

Checking his phone... he didn't think his cock would get any harder... it was Friday.

Looking to the side he saw the other drawer, unopened, tempting him to find out what was inside.

"Alright, bed change first then you get a prize on seeing that." he finally decided.

Nodding his head he continued on the change of bed sheets.

It was silk, soft silk. The pillows were damn silk and he was going to burst any moment.

Finishing with his task he went back to the closet and opened the cabinet... after a split second he closed it again.

Toys... women toys. Dildo's, vibrators, cock rings, lube and more.

Dizzy with desire he stumbled upon a pillow on the floor. It was a hotdog pillow still with white silk. Running his hands over it to change the color he stopped, it was damp...

Sniffing it a bit, it was musky.

Helen. Helen Magnus was frisking the hotdog pillow.

In a haze he opened his belt and let it fall with his boxers, he was so hard he felt he was going to die grabbing the pillow he rubbed his erection on it and with such a force he came and fell down on the bed, only to realize that he was lying on the red silk bed of Helen Magnus...

His cock hardened with a vengeance and he just had to get off again.

Grabbing the silk he pounded on the bed thinking Magnus was there. He was delirious, her scent was everywhere. He wanted her, trailing kisses and licks on the pillow and the sheet.

As he came again thankfully on his shirt - at least when he had the sense to realize it, he got up and went to his room. Locked himself and burrowed his face on his pillow thinking of Magnus.

Magnus went inside her room, after a long day she needed rest, not sleep just a good lie down and a book.

Finding a comfortable position, she felt something rather sticky... and saw what it was, some white substance all over her long pillow.

Sniffing, she gasped.

"Oh God. What on earth?!"

Getting out of bed and looking at the closet she saw the paper.

"Oh no."

It was time for the monthly bed change and there she saw it. Red- Friday.

But the Big Guy wasn't in, or was Henry and Kate, then she gasped.

"Will..." her realization hit her full force. Will. Will came in her bedroom, on her pillow.

She suddenly felt wet and a stirring came over her.

They danced too long their game of friendly banter and it has to go somewhere.

Opening her cabinets, she grabbed a red silk tank top, and her regular knickers.

"What if?"

Opening another cabinet she was surprised to find that her black leather knickers were moved, or at least not folded properly.

Turning red she realized that Will saw her clothes... she didn't know if it was because he was curious or accidental but she was getting warm, and very wet.

Putting it on she grabbed a nightgown and went out the door.

Will was having a lovely dream tonight.

"Oh Magnus, yes Magnus... oh damn it you're so good."

Knocking on the door he realized he was holding his cock in one hand and stroking like he was never going to come again.

Fixing himself up and thinking it was the Big Guy his erection faded, not when the door opened and revealed his dirty fantasy.

"Magnus! What a surprise!"

"Oh Dr. Zimmerman, that's not the surprise just yet."

Opening her robe and separating her legs showing the mid rib tank top and crotchless knickers. Will gulped.

"Care to explain what you were doing to my rooms other than changing the sheets? If you do it right, I'll give you a better surprise." she said starting to walk towards him.

She purred while trailing her hand towards his chest..

Will smirked *Maybe I can ask the Big Guy to trade places once in a while* he thought.

THE END.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So this is my first story that is posted here in .

Hope you review :) More stories coming soon :D


End file.
